


My Two Boys

by whatstheopposite



Series: Baby Tony and Big Brother Bucky [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But there's also happy baby Tony, Cranky Tony, Crying, Daddy Phil, Daddy Steve, F/M, I can't write anything without making Tony cry, Literally the exact same, Little Bucky, Littles Are Known, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Punishments, little Tony, little clint, little natasha, these are basically the same tags as the first part, time outs, uncle bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheopposite/pseuds/whatstheopposite
Summary: Another look into Steve's life with his two littles, Tony and Bucky. Bucky believes that his daddy trying to put baby Tony down for an early nap he doesn't want, means he's allowed to play until his heart's content.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was so happy to see such positive comments on the first part of this series and a few people wanted another part— I couldn't say no! This is probably basically the same as the first, but I did what I could to change it a bit. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The sound of his two boys playing together and giggling was probably Steve's favorite thing ever. Aside from the hugs, snuggles, and kisses he always got from his boys, too. And also those simple memories you wish you could relive over and over and over. He could probably make a list three miles long full of his favorite things his littles did and said, but the point of the matter was he could sit and listen to their giggles all day. 

Except, of course, all good things have to come to an end. Surprise, surprise. There was a very distinct scream from the living room that could only come from a rather annoyed Tony. Steve sighed as he put his newspaper down and stood up from the table, his chair squeaking against the floor. 

Upon walking into the living room, Steve saw Bucky sitting on the floor with what appeared to be a ABC block tower in the making. Bucky held a block in each hand and seemed to be studying the base of the tower in search of ways to improve the balance; it appeared it would topple over any second. Tony stood over his big brother and tower with his arms crossed and a very angry look on his face. Steve couldn't decide if he looked more constipated or like he was going to scream again and maybe even start to wail. The latter was most likely in this situation. 

"Tony, I am trying to help!" Bucky's voice raised in frustration. 

"No! No, no, no!" Tony shouted and stomped his foot. "I do it myself! Go 'way!"

Bucky let out a groan, glared up at his already pissed off baby brother, and proceeded to shove the remains of Tony's collapsing tower to the floor. Tony promptly fell to the floor himself and burst out in sobs.

It wasn't nap time yet for another hour and a half. Someone save Steve. 

"Okay, Bucky, go stand in the corner. Five minutes," Steve pointed to the corner of the living room both littles were quite familiar with. Bucky looked up at him with a face mixed between despair and anger, but got up anyhow and marched himself to the corner. Steve picked Tony up into his arms and began to soothe the boy as best as he could. 

"Dada, he breaked it!" Tony cried into his neck. 

"Did not!" Bucky chimed it with a glare towards the two of them. 

"You know the rules, Bucky," Steve raised his eyebrows and the boy's mouth snapped shut and he quickly turned back around. Steve looked around for a pacifier urgently as the boy in his arms hadn't seem to be calming down any. "Hey, shhh, baby boy. You're okay. You want this?"

Tony accepted the pacifier gratefully and nursed on it intensely, bringing his cries down a few notches in volume. "Wanna build my tower, Dada." 

"I need you to calm down a bit first, baby," Steve sat in the rocking chair with him and rubbed his back. "Then Daddy would like you to tell him what happened and why you were so angry with Bucky."

After a couple more minutes, Tony's tears ceased and his breathing was just a bit shuddery. He sat up and rubbed at his eye with a fist. Talking with his pacifier still in his mouth, he began his explanation, "Was building a tower, Dada, and Bucky was tryin' to help, but he ruin it. Then he say he fix it, but he not! He made it badder, Dada!"

"Okay, shh, baby boy. We don't need you to get worked up again," He kissed his boy on the head. "Bucky, come here, please."

Bucky dragged his feet as he reluctantly approached his daddy and baby brother. 

"What do you have to say to me and Tony?"

"I'm sorry for yelling and being naughty," Bucky mumbled and looked at his fingers that he anxiously fiddled with. 

"And messin' up my tower, too!" Tony, of course, had to make his input heard. Daddy just said his name in a very disapproving tone, so he figured it was worth it. 

Bucky didn't find it very fair that he got in trouble for everything, but when it came to baby Tony, Daddy rarely punished him it seemed. Whenever he butts into conversation he gets set to the naughty corner! He didn't find this fair at all and it hurt his feelings very much. 

"Why's Tony not in trouble, Daddy? He wasn't being nice and he hurt my feelings! He's never in trouble!" Bucky then began crying. Steve, too, felt he could join his boys in a fit of tears. He took a deep breath and scooped Bucky up so he accompany them. 

"He will be in trouble too, Bucky," Steve informed and Tony let out a grumpy whine. "But I needed him to calm down first before I discussed that with him. He's just a baby, remember?" 

"Okay, Daddy. 'm sorry." Bucky sniffled and nodded. Steve kissed him on the forehead and turned his attention back to the pouting baby. 

"As for you, mister, I think you need a few minutes in the corner and probably an early nap, as well," Bucky slid off his daddy's lap as he rose to his feet. At this point, Tony had started throwing a fit once again. An early nap was definitely in order. 

•••••

Steve had begun making lunch as Tony sat in the corner having a meltdown. Bucky was seated on the couch and had the important job of keeping an eye on him because Daddy already had to put the baby back in the corner three times. He wasn't very good with timeouts— he kind of just decided he could get out before the time was up and Daddy called him over, which made Daddy very upset. Plus, he just got put right back anyway and his time got restarted every time. Bucky didn't quite understand why his baby brother wouldn't just stay there; but it did give him a free pass to be a tattletale. 

"Daddy, he's layin' on the floor now," Bucky shouted towards the kitchen. "He's not really in the corner!"

"It's okay, Buck. His time is up anyway," Steve appeared through the doorway and motioned for Bucky to go into the kitchen. "Your lunch is on the table." 

Bucky ran into the kitchen while Steve moseyed on over to Tony, who had tears tracks on his face and was reaching his hands up for his daddy. 

"Are you going to be a good boy now for lunch?" Tony nodded in reply. "Okay, baby, let's go eat our pb&j's." 

As promised, Tony got through lunch with barely a peep. Bucky even made him giggle a few times and then Daddy sent them both into fits of laughter when he gave himself a peanut butter mustache. He was messy just like his boys! But, as he watched Daddy make a bottle, he remembered he was being put down for an early nap. That just wasn't fair! He was already put in the corner, he served his time. And he wasn't even tired. He slammed his hand against his highchair tray and let out a whine hoping to send a message to his daddy that he was unhappy with nap time. 

"Don't start that with again, pal," Daddy said sternly with a bit of a glare. 

"Daddy, I be good boy. Don't need early nap, please," Tony whined. 

"Your attitude this morning and right now are telling me different. Let's go," Steve picked him up with bottle in hand and made his way to the nursery to rock. 

Bucky took that as a sign that he was allowed to go play and he skipped back to the living room to continue playing with the blocks from earlier. He could build his own tower now and it would be even cooler. After playing for a few minutes, he could hear Tony's cries and pleas from down the hall and decided to go investigate. 

He tip toed down the hall to the slightly cracked nursery door and peaked inside. All he was able to see was his daddy's shoulder and Tony's feet. That didn't help him be a spy! He needed a better view so he could really see what was happening. He pushed the door open and it let out a creak. Whoops. 

"Bucky," Daddy said in a disapprovingly and Bucky looked up at him, faking innocence. Tony tried to sit up to see his brother and let out a small scream and sob as Daddy gently pushed him back down. "You need to go to the living room or playroom to play, please."

"Just wanted to see if my baby is okay, Daddy." Bucky looked to the floor with a pout. 

"He's fine, he just doesn't want to sleep. Go play, hon," Daddy blew him a kiss and Bucky just sighed. 

"Can I go to the big room with everyone?" He asked very hopefully, referring to the communal floor for the whole team. Daddy just nodded with a sigh and had already turned his attention back on the baby. 

Bucky grinned and ran out towards the elevators giddily. Hopefully someone down there would play with him until Daddy came to find him. 

•••••

Bucky raced out of elevator before the doors had completely opened. Although, he didn't get very far because he ran straight into a solid form soon after exiting with an oomph. He wobbled back unsteadily in shock and was quick to glare up at wherever was in front of him. 

It was Uncle Phil. He had his arms crossed as he asked, "Where is your daddy? And brother?" 

"Daddy is rocking baby Tony to sleep early and he's being extra fussy, so I came down here to play!" Bucky grinned and casually looked around his uncle to see Clint on the floor playing with toy trucks and completely ignoring the world around him. "Can I go play with Clint please? Where's Tasha?" 

"Does Daddy know you are down here?" Ugh, could he stop asking questions already?! Bucky wanted to play! He grumbled before he answered with a nod. "So it'd be okay if I called him and asked?" 

Bucky nodded again with an eye roll(Daddy told him not to do that or he'd get corner time, but he figured he'd understand this time. Phil was being a pain). Phil sent him off with a sweeping hand motion towards Clint, who's attention was then caught on his daddy and cousin and was holding out a truck for Bucky. 

"Tasha got in trouble, so she's in the corner," Clint said with a smirk and glanced over to where she was standing. "She was being mean to me and sticked her tongue out at me and then hit me."

"Clint," Both boys jumped at Phil's stern voice behind them. "You don't need to talk about it, just play."

"Sorry, Daddy," Clint mumbled. 

The two cousins carried on playing with the toy cars making all kinds of sound effects. Natasha soon joined them after being let out of time out. After an hour or so of playing, Bucky perked up at the sound of the elevator doors opening assuming it was his daddy. Before he saw anything, however, he heard crying as soon as the doors had cracked open. That was his baby brother's cries. He jumped to his feet as Steve walked out looking rather distressed, with Tony in his arms. 

Phil and Bruce followed Bucky over to the elevator entrance to make sure everything was okay. "Daddy, why's he not sleepin'? It's been a long time." 

"I believe he wants you to come sleep with him, buddy. Think you can do that?" Bucky nodded at that without any hesitation. His baby needed him! 

Tony, on the other hand, had a different plan and reached out to Uncle Bruce with a shriek. Bucky thought he wanted his big brother? Why was he going to Uncle Bruce when Daddy was going to take them both upstairs for nap time? All the adults were right there when Daddy asked, meaning they knew what was just said, but Bruce took him easily into his arms anyway. Tony's fingers gripped right onto their uncle's shirt and his tears lessened slowly to just sniffles and shuddery deep breaths. 

Bucky sat on the floor with a pout and Steve looked a bit unsure of what just happened. Bruce just swayed side to side as he rubbed the baby's back. Tony was asleep within seconds and his uncle passed him back over to Steve.

"Okay, well, uh..." Steve was at a loss for words. He wasn't sure what that was all about— especially considering his baby was calling for Bucky while they were in their nursery rocking. But, hey, his baby boy was finally asleep and that was all that really mattered in the moment. 

"Daddy, can I stay and play or do I have to take a nap too?" 

"I'd like you to come back up with me, please," Steve knew better than letting Bucky skip his nap. That was just asking for a disaster. He was a little gremlin when he didn't get a nap, whether he was big or little With fists at his sides, Bucky stomped his way into the elevator. He crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out as his daddy entered the elevator, then quickly glared aimlessly at whatever was in front of him. 

"And that right there is exactly why you are having a nap." 

•••••

In the space of the two hours his boys were asleep, Steve gladly cleaned up around their floor and even had time to continue reading his newspaper that he was previously pulled away from. He could hear Tony giggling through the baby monitor which made him smile. That was a good sign. And one of the best noises he could hear. 

He snuck quietly to the nursery and was able to peek in and see Bucky making silly faces at Tony, causing the latter to giggle. Steve loved his boys and he loved these moments. He watched and listened to them for a few minutes before making his presence known. 

"Do we have happy boys today? Did you both have a good nap?" Steve smiled and picked Tony out of his crib. 

"Dada!" He squealed. Steve laid him on the changing table for a quick diaper change and blew raspberries on his belly. He loved his baby's giggles and happy screeches. 

Bucky climbed off his bed, which had a side attachment so he wouldn't fall off, but an opening at the end of the bed. "Me too, Daddy."

"You need some tickles, too? Is that what I heard?" Steve's fingers danced on Bucky's side making him giggle too. The boy shook his head and shouted "Daddy!" through his laughs. 

"No, Daddy! Need a change, too! Not tickles!" 

"Oh, well, I guess we can arrange that," Steve placed Tony back in his crib and helped Bucky into a new pull up. "All done! Let's go get a snack. I'm sure my two monsters are hungry." 

Tony refused to sit in his highchair, wanting to be on his daddy's lap. Steve didn't hesitate much before agreeing. He was a bit of a sucker for both his boys. Bucky taking over majority of the conversation, they chatted easily through their snack. Tony even shared a few of his goldfish crackers with Steve. 

The littles boys scattered off to the living room to play once again. Tony went straight for his alphabet blocks while Bucky decided to entertain himself with his toy cars and airplanes. Steve relaxed on couch, sketch pad in hand, and drew the scene in front of him; he was content as could be. 

About half an hour into their playtime, Tony looked up with a gasp and curious, wide eyes. "Dada!"

"Yes, sweetheart?" Steve's eyes appeared over his sketch pad. 

"My bear?"

"Hmm? You want your bear? Where is he?" Tony thought for a minute and looked around the room, then back at his daddy with a shrug. Still sitting on the floor, Tony reached a hand up for Daddy to take so they could walk together. They had to go find his bear!

Steve followed his baby boy as the duo tiptoed down the hall. Tony was nothing if not dramatic. Bucky giggled at his family's silly antics. 

Once in the nursery, where Tony had assumed his bear to be, Daddy lifted him up to see into his crib. There was his bear! He was still taking a nap! Tony giggled and grabbed the stuffed animal before looking back at his daddy with a content smile. 

"We found him! He was sleepin' in your crib," Steve kissed Tony's forehead and meandered back to the living room. "Look who we found, Bucky!"

The older little looked up from his cars with a grin and small cheer. "We can build a throne for him out of your blocks!"

Tony's eyes lit up at the suggestion and wiggled around until his daddy set him on the floor and toddled quickly over to Bucky to get to work. Steve watched over his boys with a fond smile on his face. These were the moments he wished he could live in forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If there were any typos or grammatical mistakes please let me know :) 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated!


End file.
